Naked eye 3D (3 dimension) is also a form of 3D, it differentiates between information entering the left and right eyes of a person by a raster, such that the person perceives a 3D effect, and is applied widely on large sized TVs. However, because the naked eye 3D has a light occluding raster design, the PPI (Pixels Per Inch) reduces much in the process of observation, sometimes half of the PPI will be reduced, such that the viewed 3D effect is lowered.
The virtual display technology is very widely applied in the current display field, and by making pixels commonly used, it can cause the visual resolution to be higher than the physical resolution of the panel. Nowadays, South Korea's Samsung is the panel maker who most uses the virtual display technology. However, since when OLEDs (Organic Light-Emitting Diodes) are taken as sub-pixels, the difficulty in the process of forming resin patterns is great, and therefore bottlenecks are encountered in manufacturing display screens with a high PPI. This problem can be well solved by a virtual technique, which improves the screen resolution perceived by human eyes. Such a virtual algorithm technique is named as the pentile technique, which is monopolized by Samsung and is applied on Samsung's high-end products such as S3, S4, etc. The arrangement pattern of the S4 mode is a diamond-shaped arrangement. From the perspective of the current newest techniques, such an arrangement breaks through the traditional mode of one row and alternatively one column RGB arrangement, such a display approach can only use the virtual technology in which pixels are commonly used for display, and what is rarest is that the display effect of such an arrangement for display is very good, and it is worthy of our reference.
How to combine the naked eye 3D technology with the virtual display technology to produce high definition 3D is a challenge, and combination of 3D display and a virtual algorithm is less introduced in current related documents and patents.